Walking and Rain
by Mira-chan1717
Summary: lame title is lame XD Oliver and Katie spend time by walking Katie's German Shepard, Chase. Too bad a rain storm appears. Or maybe it's not bad? K /T rating, OW/KB.


**Title:** Walking and Rain  
**Rating:** K+/T – mainly K+. I'm complicated like that. ^^  
**Realm:** Harry Potter. (I don't own Harry Potter either, JK Rowling does.)  
**Pairing:** Oliver/Katie  
**Warnings:** Characters _might_ be OOC, sorry ^^;  
**Author Notes:** I wrote this on the car ride to my aunt and uncle's house, so I couldn't make it too mature. XD And I made Katie be just a year younger than Oliver, for my story. This was meant to be during their summer break. 8D

**oOo**

"Hey, do you want to join me?" I asked, looking over at the Scottish teen who was hanging over at my house. He raised his eyebrow quizzically; I laughed, gesturing to the sitting German Shepard next to me, who happened to be on his leash. "I meant, join me with walking Chase."

"Chase, eh? That seems pretty narcissistic for naming your dog after your position, Katie." He teased, earning an eye-roll from me. He already knew the name of my dog; that idiot.

"Oh shut up. Are you coming or not?" I walked towards the front door, holding Chase's leash. He shrugged and got up.

"Sure, it'd be pretty pointless to be here in your house and not have you be here." I smiled as he got up. Chase, finally noticing him walking towards me, got away from me and jumped up on him.

"Whoa! Whoa! I guess he forgot how much he liked you!" I snickered and pulled on Chase's leash, pulling him off of him (which didn't seem to work well). "Off! Chase, down! You've met him before! _Off_." I growled, jerking at the leash and glaring down at the Shepard. Chase's ears went back when he heard me say the command, and he got off the Keeper, going over to my side. "Thank you."

"Never heard you be that scary-sounding," Oliver snickered, standing up. "He must really like jumping on people; I didn't really remember that from last year."

"Well, he just jumps on the people he likes."

"I see. Come on then." Oliver said, walking out of the house. I followed, looking up at the sky, before following the Shepard. "So, how often does he like to take walks?" The Scottish teen asked and I shrugged.

"He usually picks when. Whenever he waits by the door, or sometimes he'll have the leash in his mouth." He laughed and I blushed slightly. "He's very obedient, as if you had forgotten. But like I said, he'll jump on people he likes." I watched Oliver sway into the road, running his fingers through his hair. He looked up at the sky.

We walked past a house with a dog and Chase's ears immediately went up. I jerked Chase back and he growled, chasing the other dog behind the fence. I tried to balance myself, trying to keep me from falling.

"Chase! Come on, Chase!" I yelled, trying to walk past the fence, practically dragging the dog, and trying to keep myself upwards at the same time. Oliver went behind me and grabbed the leash, taking it away from me, dragging the dog away from the fence. Chase, not seeing any more threats, continued walking. I walked up to Oliver. "He normally does that when he sees another dog, so… Thanks for pulling him away."

He nodded, flashing a typical Wood smirk towards me. I rolled my eyes, reaching out for the leash, but the Scot held it tightly.

"Oliver, give it." I laughed, glancing at the older teen. "I'm not playing, give it!"

"Nope," Oliver replied. "I don't want you getting dragged across the concrete because of your Shepard." He snickered and I sighed, walking next to him as he kept Chase close to us.

Suddenly I felt a drop of something wet on my head. "Oh crap…" I glanced up at the brunette. "I think it's going to rain…" I muttered haltingly.

"You think?" He asked when a few drops turned into splatters on the sidewalk. "Come on; let's get back to your house."

"It's just a little more, so the rain can't possibly get worse before we get there? Right?" I looked at him and shrugged; he did the same. A few minutes later, however, it was pouring and we both were soaking wet; Chase was whining. My black hair was stuck to my face and neck as I looked back up at Oliver; his hair was plastered to his forehead. "Well isn't this wonderful?" I asked, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He snickered and we quickly made it home; I went to go dry off Chase before I walked back outside. "What are you doing now?" I heard the Scot's voice from the porch and I turned.

"Nothing… I love the rain, just not when I'm walking Chase, since he's afraid of storms." I pointed to the dark cloudy sky.

"I see. May I join you?"

"What?" I looked at him. "Really?" He shrugged; I watched him walk over to me and I smiled, closing my eyes. He put his hand on my back (not really too high, but not really too low, which is perfect) and I blushed slightly at the gesture. "Y-you know, this is the only time I've heard you _not_ talking about Quidditch…" I whispered, not really knowing if he heard me or not (since a boom of thunder roared over my sentence) but I honestly don't care if he did.

Apparently he did and he glanced at me. "Sorry? Do you want me to talk about it?"

"No." I scowled. "No, not when I know you will talk about it on the train back to school. And at the sorting, and dinner. Plus, in the dorm, before you go to sleep. And in all the classes. And—"

"Kates! I don't do that!"

"Plus, before the game and even after the game! But then the cycle repeats, besides the little train part." I finished and he chuckled. "It's not funny! I'm serious! You're too uptight, and you just need to relax. What happens after this year, huh? Maybe there won't be any positions for Quidditch available."

Oliver looked down.

"That's why I was so happy when you came with me to walk Chase. I thought you were going to ramble on about Quidditch but you didn't…" I said, looking up at the sky as a boom of thunder was heard. Before long, I glanced up at him and he was silent. I understood that…

"Kates." He finally said, using my nickname (that he made me have when I was a first year).

"Oliver," I leaned up suddenly, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. His hands found their way around my waist and we hugged.

After a while, he looked at me. "You're shivering. Let's go back inside and dry off," He offered and I pulled away, nodding. He started walking off but my stomach flipped, making my mind tell me something different.

"Oliver, wait!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back, making him look at me. "Not without this." I stood on my tiptoes, curiously leaning in to kiss him. His lips felt soft, I noted.

A bolt of lightning flashed nearby, causing a slight boom to follow afterwards; the rain fell straight down, drenching us further. Oliver kissed back, it seemed, holding my hips.

It was a short kiss; we pulled away slightly, glancing at each other. "Ready to go in now?" He asked, kissing my head before letting go of me. He started running off to the house and I immediately chased after him, yelling his name. Eventually, though, I did catch up to him.

I guess that's why he made me the chaser.

**oOo**

Author's Note: Haha, lame ending is lame. But you guys might like it; I finished this at like, 11 PM so it might not be the best ending. ^^


End file.
